Parental Guidance
by mrs.milfoy
Summary: A birthday gift to my friend iLuvJohnny! It's a great heaping triple layer cake of hot moist Malfoycest, iced with a confection of forbidden lust. Might be squicky to some. Warning: DM/LM/NM. Seriously, I know it's short, but it's punchy. Please don't read if it's not your 'thing.' I'll write YOUR 'thing' for YOUR birthday!


Happy birthday to iLuvJohnny! I hope this suffices in lieu of a card or flowers or chocolates or any of that cliched crap. And sorry it's so short - but it's the thought that counts, right? I also hope it meets your expectations. I know it strays a little way from your original idea, but... We'll see, I guess. Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing - you're a jewel.

Parental Guidance

The bed's canopy needed dusting. Narcissa watched a fluff of dust quiver above her with every sharp jolt of her young lover's hips. Not that she wasn't entertained – it was just a very large cluster of dust. Fact was, she was quite well entertained, really. There was a truly delightful plume of lust building up in her lower abdomen, scheduled to erupt at any second.

She closed her eyes and decided it was safe to concentrate on her orgasm. You see, she knew her body (as most women do), and had learned after many hard years that to concentrate too soon spelled certain disappointment. So she adapted and waited until the bliss was a guarantee.

Unfortunately, her timing was off this day, and she felt the seizing of her eager (if somewhat green) 17 year old paramour's sweaty thighs between her own. He clutched her hard to his chest, groaning his release into her breasts.

Her eyes snapped open. "You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry." His voice was muffled by her bosom. "It felt too good, mum."

She sighed. "Yes, it did. Draco, we really must work on your stamina." He gave her a remorseful and castigated frown. She ruffled his hair. "Perhaps we'll train you up with a cock ring…"

"An excellent idea." The sardonic response came from a chair in the shadowed corner of the Malfoy marriage chamber. There was a creaking of leather, and Lucius Malfoy stepped into the light. "My first ring should suffice, I think. A good weight."

Draco huffed and rolled off of his mother. "Yes, father," he grumbled.

Lucius was shedding his cobalt robes as he approached the bed. "It is of the utmost importance that you be certain your lover…" Here, he trailed a long, elegant finger over Narcissa's dewy pale body. "…achieves her – or his – satisfaction well before you do." He raised the same finger before Draco's attentive face. "This is paramount."

"I _know_," Draco whined while his parents entwined. "I couldn't help it!"

Lucius chuffed when his wife tumbled him. "Well, we'll see about teaching you proper control," the patriarch murmured. He was slightly distracted by his wife's tight, hot cunt devouring his cock. "Mmmm," he moaned. "If you should feel yourself slipping too soon into pleasure, try this approach." He stroked Narcissa's hips and she sat straight astride him. "Let her take control."

Draco nodded, watching his mother ride his father at her own leisurely pace. He licked his lips. She was a delectable creature… His own flesh began to harden again as he watched them move.

As if reading Draco's sinful little mind, Lucius spoke. "Touch her, son. Apologize for your earlier failure by giving her what she craves. A witch's entire body is an erogenous zone."

So the Malfoy heir scrambled between his father's legs, tugged his mother backward to rest against his chest. She groaned her approval and kissed him backwards when his hands began to stroke her; cupped her heavy tits, tweaked the roughened nipples, dipped his fingertips into the molten core wrapped round his father's rigid cock.

Narcissa tensed and keened. Her pace increased. "Good boy," Lucius managed. "Now pinch. Gently! Like we showed you yesterday in the drawing room."

Diligent and obedient, Draco worked his mother's swollen clit. His tongue danced openly with hers and they huffed into each other's mouths.

"Talk to her," Lucius instructed. "It will help to distract you. And she loves it." He was having difficulty maintaining an even tone.

"You're so fucking beautiful, mother," Draco murmured in her ear. "I'm sorry I let you down earlier." His fingers sped just slightly. "Can I make it up to you now? Can I make you come?"

One hand tightened on her husband's raised leg for leverage and Narcissa curled the other arm around Draco's bent neck. "Gods yes, son!" She gasped and her eyes clenched shut. Her body contorted impossibly in his embrace and she shouted her delectation, emboldened by Draco's salacious whispers.

Lucius watched these proceedings with a pained if amazingly critical visage. He watched his son surge against his wife, cowing her rather violent orgasm. The ripples around his cock had been numerous and strong. He had a feeling the witch would be knackered after that ride… A shame, really, as he certainly wouldn't mind fucking her himself. Que sera…

Narcissa smiled a truly satisfied smile as Draco lowered her back to the bedding. "Better, mum?" The boy asked earnestly.

She nuzzled into Lucius' side. "Much better, darling." Her fingers feathered over his sculpted abdomen to his impressive burgeoning erection. "And good for you as well, it seems." He blushed and she smiled. "You've your father's stamina. And you're learning his restraint."

Lucius' own angry swell bobbed and glistened in the silvery moonlight. Absently, Narcissa stroked it, too…then yawned and rolled away from her husband's dipping kiss. He growled as she clambered over Draco and out of their reaches. She shrugged into her green satin dressing gown and padded lazily to the dark corner Lucius had inhabited earlier.

Her voice slid disembodied from the shadowed nook. "Now, gentlemen." The leather creaked as she sank into his chair. "Entertain me."

Lucius raised a brow at his son and Draco's nostril's flared at the invitation. "Mind your mother, boy."

Draco smirked. "Yes, father."

Masculine lips felt so different than feminine ones – more demanding, thinner, a little harsh in their treatment. A kiss from Lucius was a taking, but Draco didn't mind giving. Their stiff satin cocks met, twin pulses, and exchange of heat. Gruffly, Lucius took hold of Draco's erection and maneuvered svelte youth onto his back. "Let's see you exercise some of that control now, eh boy?"

Draco whimpered, loving and despising what was to come. Because Lucius was a merciless lover with dastardly hands and a monstrous mouth. He worked Draco's cock with intent, challenging his son to last. He sucked hard, occasionally swallowing the entire shaft into his throat, never letting up a tight, swift fisting.

Draco gasped and groaned under his father's ministrations, lapsed to begging whenever Lucius teasingly backed off. "Please, father…Please!"

"Don't beg, Draco. It's unseemly." His mother's soft voice drifted across the room. "And stop teasing him, Lucius. He's worked hard enough tonight."

Lucius chuckled around Draco's painful erection – a fascinating sensation. "Very well." He applied himself steadily, sucking and stroking with a building rhythm.

"Oh, Merlin!" Draco's fingers clenched in Lucius' cornsilk locks. "Yes, father! Fuck!" His hips left the bed when his balls surged, but Lucius didn't flinch or gag in the least. He swallowed all his son had to offer, and even licked his lips after.

He patted Draco's pelvic bone lovingly. "You did very well, son. I'm proud."

"Thank you, father." Draco propped on his elbows and regarded Lucius' still throbbing red cock. "Can I…"

"How kind of you to offer," Lucius drawled. He made a flipping gesture with one hand. "Over, please."

Draco was quick to comply, eager to feel his father fucking him. Soon, Lucius wand was at Draco's quivering pucker, and a whispered spell made the young Malfoy sticky with lubricant. But Lucius was gentle despite the wiggling of Draco's skinny hips, guiding his cock into the boy slowly but firmly.

Draco growled as Lucius began to pump. "Alright, Draco?" The older wizard's voice was tighter this time, tense and strained.

"Fuck yes, father. Harder!"

"Mind your mouth, please." But Lucius couldn't maintain his stoic façade for long and fell over Draco's back, finally giving in and pounding into his son with abandon. Their grunts mingled like two dragons – fighting or fucking. Who knew?

Either way, Lucius howled when he released his seed into his former seed. His fingers bruised his son's buttocks. "Good, Draco. Good." Their breaths were short and ragged as they parted and collapsed into the sticky sheets again.

Narcissa was leaning over them, angelic in the starlight and nude once more. "So handsome together, my men," she whispered. She kissed Draco's forehead and Lucius' lips. Draco smiled as she wiggled between them.

"A pleasant show then, mother?"

"Quite." She ruffled his hair and he shrugged away.

"Do you think I'm getting better?" He asked. Her approval meant so much… She knew this. "That I'll be as good as father, soon?"

She feigned considering, smirking at Lucius' arched brow. "I think you're well on your way, yes. In fact…" She licked her lips coyly. "I'd say you're already as talented as your father in some aspects. Or maybe even better."

"What aspects?" Lucius demanded sharply. He seemed suddenly less tired.

Narcissa shrugged, loving how she could manipulate these two pleasure puppets so easily. "Oh, I'd say he has your…oral talents, at least Lucius. With quite a mind for…experimentation."

Draco beamed. Lucius scowled. "Is that so?"

"That's what she said, father," Draco ribbed.

Lucius' hand traveled across his wife's thigh, urged her legs to spread. "I propose a challenge," he muttered. He kissed Narcissa's knee and she shivered.

Not to be outdone, Draco licked up the inside of her opposite thigh. "I accept your challenge, father."

Narcissa pressed gently on the backs of their blonde heads, relaxing into the piled pillows as they began to work their respective magic's on her aroused core. "There's nothing quite like a healthy challenge between Slytherins," she said. She was so excited, they could just taste it...


End file.
